


Guilt and Friendship

by Mariah123



Category: Football RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariah123/pseuds/Mariah123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ronaldo gets injured Neymar believes it's because of him and goes to meet the Portuguese in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt and Friendship

Cristiano Ronaldo walked into the Nou camp ready to defeat his rival teams.

The match had just began and everything was going great for the first 5 minutes, but then everything started to go all wrong.

Ronaldo ran for the ball but tripped on Neymar and he fell onto the floor banging his head. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as blood spilled from a large gash on the Portuguese's head.

Neymar walked towards the footballer in daze. He hadn't expected or wanted this, he gripped the older mans shoulder before he felt himself being pushed away. He stood blankly staring at the doctors carrying the injured man and a lonely tear slipped from his eyes as they walked towards him and started muttering about shock.

He walked towards the exit ignoring his team calling for him, he had to see Cristiano Ronaldo or his heart would continue to feel guilt.

  
He entered the hospital earning weird stares from the staff as his jersey was stained in dark red. He walked towards Sergio Ramos and thought of what to say to the intimidating footballer, he eventually decided to speak.

"H..how is he" asked the young Brazilian trying to get over the shock.

Neymar cringed as he saw the older Spanish player twist his face into a sneer "this is all your fault" he said eyes watering as he fell into the chair.

Neymar decided to stay quiet and give the older player time to cope with what had happened.

Neymar sat on the uncomfortable hospital chair refusing help from the hospital staff who had thought he was injured. He waited for hours before deciding to get coffee for his rivals because, they were trying their hardest to stay awake.

He walked towards the nearest Starbucks and ignored the curious looks all the employees gave him.

As he entered the hospital again he walked towards the footballers clad in white, he gave them all a coffee grateful for the encouraging smiles they gave him, even from the captain who was angry at him earlier.

Neymar waited a few more hours ignoring the vibrating of his phone telling him that his teammates were worried about him. He glanced at his phone ready to answer but he immediately stood up and walked towards the doctor who had exited the injured Portuguese's room.

"How's he doing" asked the Spanish captain with barely concealed worry

"He'll be fine" the doctor replied "we thought it was serious because the bleeding wouldn't stop but we managed to stop it" he said ending his statement and walking past us, we all simultaneously breathed sighs of relief.

I stared in the direction of the hospital room hoping to be able to enter without facing wrath of the Spanish captain. He stared into my pleading eyes before he sighed and nodded allowing me to enter the room. I ignored all the whines and protests coming from around the corridor.

As I entered the room I noticed Ronaldo laying on the bed hooked up to machines a looking pale, as I saw his condition I felt my stomach drop in guilt.

I continued staring at the older player wishing he would wake up and let me apologise instead he lay asleep, I exited the room reluctantly after seeing the Real Madrid players looking like they were about to burst into the room.

As all the players walked into the hospital room the captain came towards me "they think he'll wake up in a week or so" the captain as if he had an obligation to tell the young Brazilian this.

Neymar nodded and at that moment made up his mind to meet the injured player everyday until he woke up.

The second time he met the player he sat on the stool watching his face, his hands for movement, for any sign of life. He couldn't find any.

The third time he met Cristiano he was holding the first book in the Harry Potter series, he decided even footballers got bored asleep, he hoped the Portuguese player could hear him as he started to read the first page of Harry potter and the sorcerers stone.

The fourth time he visited the injured player he encountered Gareth Bale, who looked surprised at him before he walked towards him "don't hurt him" he said in his Welsh accent, Neymar nodded, confused.

He entered the room and started the second chapter of the book, he read up to the fourth chapter but, Ronaldo hadn't moved his fingers or his toes, he hadn't moved anything.

The fifth time he came to the hospital he was angry, all his teammates were annoyed at him and kept on telling him to not waste his time on meeting his rival Neymar just shrugged them off and drove to the hospital.

He sat in the hospital chair reading to Ronaldo until late he could no longer take it "why the hell aren't you waking up!" He yelled eyes watering because this was all his fault.

He wiped his eyes when he saw the Cristiano's index finger move, he grinned and continued reading the book.

The day when Cristiano Ronaldo woke up Neymar was feeling happy for some weird reason, and as he walked there was a slight skip to his steps. He clutched the Harry Potter book to his chest and opened the door expecting to be greeted with the same sight as the past four times he had visited instead, he saw a healthy Portuguese footballer eating soup.

Ronaldo looked up to see who had entered and his facial expression turned to confusion "you're the one who read Harry Potter to me?" The Real Madrid player asks incredulously.

Neymar just stares at the player in awe "I'm sorry" he says "I didn't mean for you to get injured" he says eyes lowering in guilt.

Ronaldo laughs as if he can't believe this was happening "you didn't do anything" he said "I tripped" Neymar looks up smiling before he feels guilt enter his system once more.

Ronaldo sighs when he sees the Brazilian man looking at the floor, he grabs his hand and just lays there and as Neymar stares into his 'rivals' (he doesn't think they're rivals anymore) eyes he believes everything will be okay.

Next morning Sergio Ramos enters the room only to see Neymar laying against Ronaldo on the bed holding his hand a few seconds later a camera shutter is sounded and a word which strangely sounds like 'blackmail' is heard.

 

 

 

 


End file.
